


Sweet Pyp   -English & Spanish-

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, pyp is a badass here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------------------------------------<br/>"Your big idiot is not here to protect you.”<br/>------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pyp   -English & Spanish-

**“Good morning pretty ass.”**

**“What do you want, Chett?”** Pyp hated those stupid nicknames that Chett always called him, but he usually preferred outsmarting him in front of the rest of the Night Watch, before losing his time confronting him. “ _Tonight, you have won a spectacular mock”_ , Pyp thought as he packed some cheeses in a basket. **“The bag with bones for the dogs is over there. Take them and continue your work somewhere else”** He did not want to stay there, alone with that man in the kitchen. He disliked Chett more than anyone in the Wall. The little mummer took the basket and walked to the storeroom.

Chett just looked greedily the soft form of Pyp’s hips as he walked. Lately, he observed him a lot. Those slender legs and delicate waist looked like a delicious dessert for him, but Pyp was never alone… And there was Grenn. That useless Aurochs! However, this time the rest of the stewards were in the yard and the dog keeper put the bag on the floor. He advanced behind Pypar and entered with him into the dark storeroom. When Chett stepped in and closed the door with his foot, Pyp knew he was not safe with that man anymore.

 **“You know, Pyp? If you wouldn’t have these ears, you would be gorgeous. Anyway, you’re the prettiest boy on the Wall. What do you look in the stupid Aurochs?”** he said, raising an arm across the door.

**“Much more than anyone could ever look in you, Chett.”**

**“Are you kidding me, bitch? Maybe I should show you some nice tricks that your idiot can’t even imagine”** Exclaimed, reaching out and trying to hold Pyp’s arm.

**“Fuck off. You have nothing to show here... I warn you”**

**“Warn me!”** Chett squawked **“What do you mean? You can’t talk to me like that. You can’t prefer that…That fucking stupid Grenn! Even you call him dense and slow all the time. I know you want a real man”**

Pyp’s eyes glowed angrily as he looked at Chett in the eye. There was no going back now.

 **“Oh, I have your attention now! What will you do? Anyway your big idiot is not here to protect you.”** Chett licked his own lips, as advanced and placed his body in front of Pyp’s, whose back was now against a cupboard. **“Come on. Now, open your pretty legs and I’ll make you forget that big retarded. I’ll make you scream so loud th…”**

Phrase never got finished. Even from his reduced height, Pyp’s hand moved quick as a snake, His fingers were flexed and his palm pushed right on Chett’s nose -flat and full of boils- with an impressive force.  Chett fell backwards as a squirt of blood irrigated the floor. He was almost knocked even before his head hit the hard tiling. “ _Seven hells, I really did it!”_ Pyp thought for an instant. Training with Jon made Pyp, not only fiercer, but possibly, the swiftest fighter on the Wall.

Faster than he thought, Pyp reclined his knee on Chett’s sternum and took his small dagger out of his boot lining, setting it right on the dog’s keeper’s neck. **“Imagine this, you, piece of crap. If you ever try the same idiocy again… If you ever think about touching me… or about insulting Grenn or me, _I’ll kill you_ … but before, I’ll cut off your dick and will choke you with it. You hear me?” **Pyp’s usual sweet voice was now a terrifying purr, paused and threatening. Something that no one in Castle Black had heard before **“You hear me?!”** roared.

 **“Yes…”** Chett mumbled, almost unconscious.

 **“Well. Clean your blood from the floor and go out of my sight.”** When Chett left the kitchen, still stunned, Pyp continued storing cheeses.

***

 **“Good night, sweet Pyp. How was your day?”** Grenn greeted when they met in the dining hall that evening. Pyp gave a soft peck in his lover’s lips.

 **“You know, Grenn. Nothing spectacular”** Pyp sighed in his arms **“I made a lot of arrows, baked some bread and put to flight some rats from the kitchen”** said with a warm smile and hugged him close, as his eyes moved to the table where Chett was explaining how he tripped on the stairs and broke his nose. When their eyes met, and Chett found that menacing expression in Pypar’s eyes, he just looked away, still horrified.

 

***   ***   ***   ***

 

**“Buenos días, _Culo bonito_.”**

**“¿Qué quieres, Chett?”** Pyp odiaba esos estúpidos apodos que Chett siempre le ponía, pero generalmente prefería responderle con comentarios agudos y certeros frente al resto de la guardia de la noche, antes de perder su tiempo confrontándolo en privado. “ _Esta noche, te has ganado una burla espectacular”_ , Pyp pensó mientras guardaba algunos quesos en una cesta. **“La bolsa con huesos para los perros está allá. Llévatelos y continúa tu trabajo en otro sitio”** Él no quería quedarse allí, a solas con aquel hombre en la cocina. Chett le disgustaba más que nadie en el Muro, así que el pequeño mimo cogió la cesta y se dirigió a la bodega.

Chett miró con avidez la forma suave de las caderas de Pyp mientras caminaba. Últimamente, lo observaba a menudo. Aquellas piernas esbeltas y esa delicada cintura lucían como un delicioso postre para él, pero Pyp nunca estaba solo... Y además estaba Grenn. ¡Ese  inútil Uro! Sin embargo, esta vez el resto de los mayordomos estaban en el patio y el encargado de las perreras puso la bolsa en el suelo. Avanzó detrás de Pypar y entró detrás de él al almacén oscuro. Cuando Chett entró y cerró la puerta con el pie, Pyp supo que no estaría a salvo con ese hombre nunca más.

 **“¿Sabes, Pyp? Si no tuvieras esas orejas serías magnífico. De todos modos, eres el chico más lindo en El Muro. ¿Qué ves en el estúpido Uro?”** , Dijo, levantando un brazo a través de la puerta.

**“Mucho más de lo que nadie podría jamás ver en ti, Chett.”**

**“¿Estás bromeando, perra? Tal vez debería mostrarte algunos trucos agradables que tu idiota ni siquiera puede imaginar”** exclamó, extendiendo la mano y tratando de sujetar el brazo de Pyp.

**“Vete a la mierda. No tienes nada que mostrar aquí... te lo advierto”**

**“¡Advertir!”** Chett graznó **“¿Qué quieres decir? Tú no puedes hablarme de esa manera. No puedes preferir a... A ese jodido estúpido de Grenn! Incluso tú le llamas torpe y lento todo el tiempo. Yo sé que lo que quieres es un hombre de verdad”**

Los ojos de Pyp brillaron con rabia mientras miraba a Chett a los ojos. No había vuelta atrás.

 **“¡Oh, tengo tu atención ahora! ¿Qué vas a hacer? De todos modos tu gran idiota no está aquí para protegerte”** Chett se lamió los labios,  mientras avanzaba y colocó su cuerpo delante del de Pyp, cuya espalda estaba ahora contra un armario. **“Vamos. Ahora, abre tus lindas piernas y yo te haré olvidar a ese gran retrasado. Voy a hacerte gritar tan fuerte qu...”**

La frase nunca finalizó. Incluso desde su pequeña altura, la mano de Pyp se movió veloz como una serpiente, Sus dedos estaban flexionados y su palma dio un empujón justo en la nariz de Chett -plana y llena de forúnculos- con una fuerza impresionante. Chett cayó hacia atrás mientras un chorro de sangre regaba el suelo. Estaba casi noqueado incluso antes de que su cabeza golpeara el duro suelo de baldosas. _“¡Por los siete infiernos, realmente lo hice!”_ Pyp pensó por un instante. El entrenamiento con Jon había hecho a Pyp, no sólo más feroz, sino posiblemente, el luchador más rápido en El Muro.

Más veloz de lo que él mismo pensaba, Pyp reclinó su rodilla en el esternón de Chett y extrajo su pequeña daga del forro de su bota, poniéndola sobre el cuello del encargado de las perreras. **“Imagina esto, pedazo de mierda. Si alguna vez intentas la misma idiotez de nuevo... Si alguna vez piensas siquiera en tocarme... o en insultar a Grenn o a mí, _voy a matarte_... pero antes, te cortaré la polla y te ahogaré con ella. ¿Me oyes?” ** La voz, habitualmente dulce de Pyp ahora un ronroneo escalofriante, pausado y amenazador. Algo que nadie en el Castillo Negro había oído antes **“¡¿Me oyes?!”** rugió.

 **“Sí ...”** Chett masculló, casi inconsciente.

 **“Bien. Limpia tu sangre del piso y sal de mi vista.”** Cuando Chett salió de la cocina, todavía aturdido, Pyp continuó almacenando quesos.

***

 **“Buenas noches, dulce Pyp. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”** Grenn saludó cuando se reunieron en el comedor por la noche. Pyp dio un suave beso en los labios de su amante.

 **“Ya sabes, Grenn. Nada espectacular”** Pyp suspiró en sus brazos **“Hice un montón de flechas, horneé un poco de pan y eché de la cocina a algunas ratas”** , dijo con una sonrisa cálida y lo abrazó, mientras su mirada se movía a la mesa donde estaba Chett, quien entonces estaba explicando cómo se había tropezado en las escaleras y se rompió la nariz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Chett se topó con la expresión amenazadora en los ojos de Pypar, él sólo miró hacia otro lado, todavía horrorizado.

 

***   ***   ***   ***


End file.
